Mancy
A Mancy can be considered as the Far Lands universe's main form of magic. It is acquired through a process called Vitae where one enters a meditation like state. Mancer A Mancer or a mage is a person who pratices the arcane arts. The more one learns and the more they practice, the greater variety of ways that they can utilize their magic to their own benefit. For example, a novice pyromancer would barely be able to cast a small flame - while a master could make fireballs rain from the skies. Vitae When one is drawn into vitae, the meditator's mind is transferred to another dimension: The Void. This new realm around them will represent their selected mancy of study, presenting the individual with a series of puzzles. The perception of time in this world is different when compared to Azura, as what appears to be an hour long trial is in reality over a week in the real world. It is recommended by many to study as many books and texts written on the subject as possible before attempting the process to make life easier. If the meditator are able to complete these tasks in time, they are granted the power to use their mancy; if not, their body in the realm of the living succumbs to dehydration as well as starvation. There are other ways for a meditator to succumb in this process. If they are interrupted while in Vitae for example, the trance is broken and the meditator dies. Survival rates are below 25%, even with careful preparations. Generally speaking as well, children and teenagers are unable to obtain mancies, as their minds are too young to enter The Void. Vitor Vitor is a key component in all mancies, for it is the energy that sustains a mancer’s ability to cast spells. Vitor is dependant on the mancer’s physical strength, and may drain it during excessive usage of spells, which may lead to side-effects. First dizziness, then exhaustion, and at last, the loss of consciousness. Though, Vitor can be regained by rest and the consumption of nutrients such as food and potions. Logically, a mancer’s vitor can be drained by different spells based on their size. If not extremely experienced, large spells that cause widespread damage can drain a mancer’s Vitor fast, if not in just a minute. Medium spells can be kept active for longer, but the longer a spell is cast, the easier it drains your Vitor. Small spells usually drain vitor in small amounts. Other Info Here are a few key points to remember about mancies: * Heavy outfits such as full plate armor can be detrimental to a person's mancy capabilities, with multiple scholars reporting a certain interruption in the individual's Vitor flow. * Mancers, while able to control an element to a certain degree, are not immune to it. Pyromancers can burn themselves with their own spells if not careful, etc. * Delving deep into a Mancy after Vitae can be a rather demanding and long process, usually sacrificing one's physical or mental health in exhange for better arcane powers. * Vitor, while not impossible to regenerate, does take some time to do so (usually a day or so, similar to physical fatigue). It would be almost impossible to be able to cast spells shortly after a long, exhausting battle. Mancy Types There are multiple types of mancy, each with their own disadvantages and advantages, along with a history behind their spells. * Aeromancy * Carnomancy * Chronomancy * Cryomancy * Electromancy * Flectomancy * Herbomancy * Hydromancy * Necromancy * Pyromancy * Spatiomancy * Telemancy * Terramancy Category:Mancy Category:Magic